The Road to Date With Destiny 8
The Road to Date With Destiny 8 is the seventy-second and final episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-third episode overall. It is a Singles Match between the Hulk and Luigi. Match Luigi enters with new theme music. The Hulk charges the Hulk with clotheslines but Luigi dodges and hits him in the back with a knee lift, knocking the Hulk out of the ring. The Hulk gets on the ring and Luigi knees him off. Luigi dives out of the ring with a cross body press. Luigi gets into the ring and taunts the Hulk. The Hulk gets into the ring and clotheslines Luigi. The Hulk puts Luigi in a surfboard stretch then Irish whips him into the ropes for a hurricanrana. The Hulk picks Luigi up for a Gorilla press drop. The Hulk Irish whips Luigi into the ropes before catching him with a Gorilla press slam. The Hulk then delivers another huge Gorilla press slam. The Hulk throws Luigi into the corner to thrust his shoulder into Luigi’s gut, followed by a backflip. The Hulk attempts the signature end to this sequence with a dropkick- but Luigi blocks it and applies a leg lock! The Hulk reaches the ropes with his other leg and the hold is broken. Luigi punches the Hulk into the ropes and continues to pummel the Hulk before giving him a rope guillotine. The Hulk punches at Luigi then leaps at him with a front dropkick. The Hulk gives Luigi a huge pullback clothesline. The Hulk picks Luigi up for a spinning powerbomb to pick up a 2-count. The Hulk rolls Luigi up for another 2-count. The Hulk gives Luigi a huge powerbomb for yet another 2-count. The Hulk punches Luigi but Luigi fends him off and leaps from the turnbuckle with a diving shoulder block. Luigi stomps on the Hulk then picks him up, only to knock him down with a double axe handle drop from the turnbuckle for a 2-count. Luigi clubs the Hulk in the back then Irish whips him into the corner for a clothesline and a bulldog. Luigi covers the Hulk for a 2-count. Luigi punches the Hulk off his feet then climbs the turnbuckle to deliver a Flying Elbow Drop to the Hulk’s head for a 2-count. Luigi’s next attack is countered into a huge spinebuster from the Hulk. The Hulk attempts to give Luigi a Big Boot but Luigi blocks it and hits a DDT. The Hulk grabs Luigi and puts him in the Bear Hug before covering him for a 2-count. The Hulk attempts a clothesline but Luigi ducks it and rolls him up for a 2-count. Luigi Irish whips the Hulk into the corner to hit a Flying Forearm, then hits the Hulk with another one. Luigi covers the Hulk for just a 1-count. The Hulk attempts a Big Green Buster but Luigi counters it with a punch. The Hulk picks Luigi up for a second attempt at the Big Green Buster and successfully hits it. The Hulk cover Luigi for a 2-count. The Hulk punches Luigi off his feet and gets him in another Bear Hug. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Luigi holds on despite being in agony but refuses to give up. The Hulk punches Luigi off his feet then mounts and punches him. Luigi staggers to his feet and hits the Hulk with an Exploder Suplex. Luigi Irish whips the Hulk into the corner and sticks his middle fingers up at the Hulk. Luigi gives the Hulk a Top Rope Fallaway Slam and makes the cover to pick up the 3-count and win the match. Winner: Luigi After the match, Superman enters the ring and points at Luigi, as if ready to fight, then turns to the Hulk to hit him with an S-5. Superman exits the ring as the episode ends. Trivia *Aaron Rift huffily states that Bobby Spade would never commentate a NoDQ CAW match again. Bobby would return to commentary in Season 9. *The Trip To Oblivion Match at Date With Destiny 2007 is announced to be a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Match. Whoever wins- Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees- will keep both belts and be allowed to select a new partner. Category:Season 8